1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holders for archery bows, and particularly to holders which support bows in an upright position on different surfaces, including hunting seats or the ground.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It is known in the art to provide a bow holder which supports a bow in an upright position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,179 issued to Roberts discloses an archery bow stand with upper and lower receptacles, a leg assembly near the middle of the stand arm, and a rear leg means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,971 issued to Balibrea discloses a gun caddy which has a rigid support shaft, a base member, and stake members which make the caddy earth-engageable.
The bow stands of the types disclosed are insufficient for a variety of reasons. They were designed to accommodate earlier bow designs, sometimes including compound bows. None of the designs are suited to hold overdraw bows. The stands are often difficult to assemble and transport, since they are in several pieces. Most stands lack versatility in that they can rarely be used in both a hunting seat and in the ground.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a bow holder which can accommodate all types of bows, needs very little assembly, and can be used on both a hunting seat and in the ground.